


Вот те и раз, вот те и два, или Удачный день коллежского регистратора

by fu_ry



Category: AKUNIN Boris - Works, Эраст Петрович Фандорин - Борис Акунин | Erast Petrovich Fandorin - Boris Akunin
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: День у Фандорина выдался на редкость удачным: дважды Бриллингу помог по службе, шеф хвалит.





	Вот те и раз, вот те и два, или Удачный день коллежского регистратора

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее публиковалось на фикбуке под ником _Миля_. Работа была удалена вместе с профилем.

1

– Выходите, Фандорин, не стесняйтесь.

Молодое раскрасневшееся лицо появилось меж занавесками в дверном проеме.

– Чего вы там застряли? Марш-марш!

Эраст Петрович вышел из смежной комнатки, где ему надлежало переодеться в бабское платье.

– Вот, Фандорин, как раз то, что нужно. 

Юноша потоптался на месте, получил последние указания от Ивана Францевича и вышел через черный ход, подобрав неудобные юбки.

Спустя сорок минут после этой сцены верующий православный люд мог наблюдать в церкви Смоленской Богоматери еще не старую женщину, попеременно с молитвами горько причитающую о больном ребенке. Бабы, толпящиеся рядом, жалели горемычную, а на самом деле – коллежского регистратора Эраста Фандорина, наблюдающего за неким Прохором Тихоновичем Барановым в порядке дружеской услуги шефу во время неожиданно образовавшегося простоя с «Азазелем». «А не подсобите мне с одним дельцем, Эраст Петрович? Не в моей компетенции оно, да взялся, раз ваши сыскные в тупик зашли. Поможете? По дружбе», – сказал Бриллинг, и от этого «по дружбе» от такого великого человека у Фандорина все в голове спуталось (неужто за равного его держит?), ну и согласился, конечно. 

Баранов – душегуб-детоубийца – за упокой каждой своей жертвы ставил в церкви свечечку. И сейчас вот ставил. И взяли бы его давно – да улик все недоставало. 

Еще погоревал коллежский регистратор, поплакал – и привлек наконец-таки внимание убийцы. Так и обмер весь, когда тощий, с землистым лицом Баранов подошел к нему. 

– Что, родимая, ребеночек захворал, я слышал? 

– Захворал маленький Никитка, боюсь, не выхожу, и помочь некому, одни мы с ним на белом свете-е-е, – завыл Фандорин еще жалобнее прежнего, чтобы голос мужской скрыть. – Горит весь, не ест, все кашляет… 

– Это у него за грешок, матушка.

– Какой же грешок, добрый человек? Ему шесть годочков-то отроду. 

– Тогда-то они грешить и начинают. Не применишь вовремя мер – совсем худо будет, грязь людская к невинному созданию божию пристанет и… – Убийца махнул рукой, мол, и так все ясно: пиши пропало. – Но я вам помочь могу. Я бывший фельдшер. Хоть сейчас и осмотрю, и молитовке нужной научу дитя, чтоб никакая пакость к нему не липла. 

Прошел еще какой-то час, Фандорин примчался к шефу докладывать об успешно выполненной операции:

– Привел его в дом, показал на печь, где лежала под одеялами кукла из мешка, говорю, вон, Никитка на печи спит, много спит, слабый он. Баранов говорит, надобно наедине их оставить, потому что грешникам его молитвы слышать – верная гибель…

– Короче. 

– Слушаюсь, шеф. Ну, я вышел, ваши люди через пять минут ворвались, а он, ирод, ножом мешок кромсает и орет: «Не ребенок! Не ребенок!» В общем, взяли, прошло как по маслу, и мотив теперь известен. 

– Молодцом! Замечательно справились, Фандорин.

Коллежский регистратор и сам был жутко доволен собой. С его участием удалось всего-то за два часа поймать вон какого зверя! Теперь мамкам да тятькам капельку спокойнее жить будет. 

Юноша снял с головы платок и хотел было пойти в соседнюю комнатушку снимать конспиративный наряд, но Иван Францевич задержал его. 

– А славно вам, однако, в женском. 

Фандорин вмиг зарделся. 

– Ну-ка, мой дорогой, примерьте вот это. – Бриллинг сунул подопечному в руки траурное платье. – Да не тушуйтесь вы так, подойдет платье – отправитесь сегодня же на еще одно задание. Не за бесплатно, конечно. Премия хорошая будет, да вам и за Баранова причитается. Съедете наконец со своей двенадцатирублевой конурки. 

Платье Эрасту подошло, и преотлично. Для завершения образа шеф на него еще парик нахлобучил и шляпку с черной вуалькой, самолично неброским благородным цветом подкрасил подопечному губы, выдал перчатки и кольцо обручальное – и вышла из Фандорина недурная собой молодая вдова. Надлежало теперь коллежскому регистратору нанести визит одному аферисту, что женщинам, скорбящим по возлюбленным и детишкам, головы морочит и выманивает огромные деньжищи, прикрываясь работой похоронного бюро.

2

– Ну, как там наш аферист поживает? – Бриллинг, завидев запыхавшегося юношу в съехавшем набекрень парике, отложил бумаги и встал из-за стола.

– Припеваючи. Но это не надолго! – бодро ответил Эраст Петрович. – Почва подготовлена, завтра можно арестовывать. 

– Вы – настоящее сокровище! Две успешнейшие операции за день! А было б так под предводительством Грушина? 

Хоть и стало Эрасту обидно за следственного пристава Ксаверия Феофилактовича, которого Бриллинг не больно жаловал, но шефские похвалы душу грели. 

– Притомились? 

– Никак нет, шеф! Будут еще задания? 

Статский советник добродушно рассмеялся.

– Отдыхайте, и так набегались на месяц вперед. 

– Прикажете переодеваться и идти?

– Вот прямо «прикажете»? – Бриллинг рассмеялся снова. – А вдруг я хочу не приказать, а предложить? Не желаете задержаться, Фандорин, чайку попьем? Если у вас никаких занятий поинтересней не намечается. – Он подмигнул Эрасту. 

– Никаких не намечается. Охотно останусь на чай. 

Иван Францевич предложил Фандорину кресло и вышел. Переодеться бы, но не самовольничать ведь, не рыться в чужих вещах в поисках своей одежды. Он опустился в кресло, дыхание перехватило: «Лорд Байрон» напомнил о себе. Стянул шляпку, парик, а тут и Бриллинг вернулся с подносом с чашками и всякой снедью. Увидев растрепанность Фандоринских волос, без лишних слов протянул гребешок. 

– А может, и чего покрепче, мой дорогой? – Начальник достал из буфета бутылку конька.

– Да неудобно как-то, Иван Францевич, шеф.

– Отчего же? Отметить такой плодотворный день! 

Бриллинг разлил янтарную жидкость по стаканам. 

– За вас, Фандорин! Вы оказали мне и всей России неоцененную помощь, продемонстрировали выдающиеся способности и завидное рвение, преданность… 

Шеф продолжал перечислять его заслуги, а коллежский регистратор неумолимо краснел. Затем выпил. Как за себя не выпить-то? Бриллинг налил по второй, о чае забыли. 

Поболтали, еще выпили, закусили. Статский советник таких историй понарассказывал о своих приключениях – заслушаешься! Так и стемнело. А завтра вставать рано, бежать в управление сыскной полиции, слушать, что удалось разузнать по «Азазелю». Можно было бы у начальства и выходной попросить за нынешние подвиги, но азарт и гордость такого варианта не допускали. Вот бы и в этом деле отличиться, мечтательно думал Эраст. 

– Мне бы пойти уж домой, шеф. Только переодеться нужно. – Фандорин поднялся с кресла, Бриллинг подхватил его под руку и повел в смежную комнату. Непростая это была комната. Сюда зайдешь служителем правопорядка, а выйдешь то купчиной, то гостем иностранным, то нищенкой. Костюмы, косметика, накладные усы и бороды – все для эффективного следствия с элементами маскарада.

– Славно вам в женском, – повторил Иван Францевич. – Даже не хочется, чтоб вы в свое переодевались… А где же я ваш костюм сложил? 

Фандорин попробовал расстегнуть платье, пока шеф проводил инспекцию комнаты на предмет поиска его одежды, но не тут-то было, не справиться спьяну в одиночку с хитроумной конструкцией дамского наряда. 

Наконец на помощь пришел Бриллинг – и с белого плеча сполз черный рукавчик. Отрезвляющим для Фандорина стал неожиданный поцелуй в обнажившееся плечо. 

– Иван Франц… 

Договорить коллежскому регистратору не удалось: его развернули, а рот заткнули поцелуем. Вот те и раз, вот те и два. Эраст Петрович попробовал высвободиться, но сильные руки (одна на затылке, другая – на талии) держали его крепко. 

– Так уж не нравится, Фандорин? – Бриллинг свернул глазами. 

Вопрос, впрочем, был риторическим, потому как сразу после реплики юноша оказался втянут в новый поцелуй. Вот те и три. Руки теперь держали его не так крепко, поглаживали по талии, что было даже приятно, хоть и непонятно и тревожно. 

Шеф оставил его губы в покое, вернулся к плечу, целовал его, потом целовал шею и ключицы. Безрезультатно Фандорин пытался добиться от него ответа, что же это происходит. Но брыкаться перестал. Дальше стало еще чудне́е: Бриллинг подхватил его, усадил на туалетный столик, его рука скользнула под юбки так и не снятого платья. И без того не бледный Эраст залился румянцем от шеи до кончиков ушей, застеснявшись не только от таких непристойностей, но и от своего возбуждения. 

– Вы ведь восхищаетесь мною? – дыхнул перегаром Иван Францевич. 

– Восхища… Ох! – Бриллинг погладил его по внутренней стороне бедра и подобрался выше. 

– И я восхищаюсь вами, – доверительно прошептал статский советник. – Не желаете остаться у меня на ночь? Если у вас никаких занятий поинтересней не намечается.


End file.
